


We're not like that.(But we are.)

by AvatarQuake



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, I liked them both, I'd've wanted to be more scientific about it but I suck at science and physics, Post 3x07, but I actually loved it, joey asking bobbi why the two aren’t together yet, prompts, they get will back (not because of fitz tho) and he instantly identifies skoulson as a couple, this is pure sillyness, though I admit the first isn't done well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 21:04:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5220746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvatarQuake/pseuds/AvatarQuake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompts;<br/>a.they get will back (not because of fitz tho) and he instantly identifies skoulson as a couple<br/>b.joey asking bobbi why the two aren’t together yet </p><p>The team are wondering why Daisy and Coulson aren't a couple yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're not like that.(But we are.)

**Author's Note:**

> I admit my absolutelly lacking knowledge of physics and how portals work,so I apologise for not being elaborate with the first prompt.  
> Prompts by artichokes-hearts on tumblr.  
> Also,by far the fastest story I've ever wrote.

Things at the Playground had calmed down after butting heads with the ATCU and that alliance had fallen apart.

Of course,things had to get crazier before calming down,what with Jemma and Fitz finding a working theory to open the portal and get stranded astronaut Will Daniels back from the alien planet,with Daisy's and Joey's fundamental help.

The first couple of days Will was mostly out of it and in medical.

Jemma never left his side – to the obvious displeasure of Fitz.

Daisy often dropped in to check on doctor and astronaut,Joey close behind.

For Joey,being at the Playground as a member of Daisy's team was a joy and an honor and he had taken a liking to Mack,Hunter and Bobbi.He'd spent a lot of time with one if not all three of them,when Daisy didn't need him out at the field.

Bobbi and him had gone to check on Jemma and Will that day.

“So.” Joey started,a litle nervously. “About Daisy.”

“What about Daisy?Anything wrong?” Bobbi asked.

“No,nothing.She's amazing.”

“She's our rockstar.” Bobbi smiled. “So,your question?”

“I meant her and the Director,are they together?”

“Daisy and Coulson?A couple?” Bobbi asked. “No,they aren't.They are very close,yes,but they aren't a couple.”

“Why not?” Joey asked,clearly confused. “He's handsome,she's beautiful,they spent most of their available time together...Don't beautiful people always end up together?”

“They are complicated people.” Bobbi said.

“Who's complicated?” Coulson asked as he and Daisy appeared from around the corner.

“And you're changing the subject.” Daisy said. “Look,it's not a bad idea.”

“I am not saying it's not good.But Hunter went around and said _I_ hog the mic,so I am not taking part in any karaoke night.Let them all see who hogs the mic.”

Daisy raised her hands in the air.

“It's only for a night,we need to let loose a little. _Even Billy agreed!_ ”

“He did?” Coulson looked surprised.

“Yes.” Daisy said. “You two were going to see if Will woke?” she asked Bobbi and Joey.

“Yes.Come with us?” Joey asked.

“Sure.” Daisy grinned. Coulson shrugged and followed.

“Oh.” Jemma smiled at them. “He just woke up.I was about to call you,sir.” she told Coulson.

“Mr.Daniels.” Coulson stepped forward. “It's good to see you finally awake.”

“Thank you for the rescue.”

“For that you should thank Daisy and Joey.” he smiled.

Will took a look at him,then at Daisy,then at Joey.He frowned.

“You two,I know.You're the couple that blows out the candles on professor's cake.” he said slowly.

Daisy and Coulson turn to look at Jemma,who's blushing furiously,then back at Will.

“We're not like that.” Daisy says.

“Just very good friends.” Coulson says at the same time.

Joey looks at Bobbi and nodds his head.

“Yes,I see what you mean.” he tells her with a smile.

“You're not?” Will asked,clearly missing Jemma's tries to stop him. “But...I thought you were really together.I mean,I get workplace relationships are difficult sometimes and the age gap would prossibly make a few feel uncomfortable,but you looked like you enjoyed being around each other.”

“All that from a few seconds' long video?” Coulson asked,slightly impressed.

“Don't sound so impressed.They're all talking about whether or not we have sex behind our backs.” Daisy said.

“No,I got that.But he was right about us enjoying each other's company.”

“You're welcome to join SHIELD if you want,Will.” Daisy said,turning to walk out of the room. “I am glad you're awake.” she smiled.

“Wha – _Daisy_ ,that's my job!” Coulson walked after her. “Director of SHIELD.I am supposed to recruit new members.”

“You were almost fawning over the guy.” she said back. “You'd just statter and embarrass yourself.”

“Karaoke Friday night?” she asked.

“Fine,whatever.”

Joey turned to look around the room.

“So.”

“So.” Bobbi agreed.

Hunter just then walked in.

“Did you see Daisy and Coulson?I suggested karaoke for Friday night and I need to know if the good Director will attend.” he said.

“Yeah,they were just here.” Jemma said. “And yes,it seems Diasy wore him down.”

“Really?Oh,you're awake.Lance Hunter.” he shook hands with Will. “So,what do you think?Feel up to helping me getting those two get together?”

“ _Hunter._ ” Bobbi warned him.

“What?I've been trying for a year now.Came _this_ close.”

“I'm in.” Joey said.

“Leave me out of this.” Bobbi said,raising her hands and walking away.

“So,spaceman?You in?” Hunter asked.

“I...”

“If it's a good impression you wanna make,don't worry.They'll only put you on Inventory stock.”

“That's where you end up,Hunter.” Jemma said.

“See?No worries.No one else wants to help me.Come on,man.Be a pal and help us make those two finally realise they should frickle frackle.”

Jemma almost choked.

“ _Hunter!_ ” she exclaimed.

“What?”

Daisy and Phil entered his (their) office.

“Seriously,they have time to wonder about our sex lives?” Phil asked.

“Apparently.” Daisy shrugged.

“Maybe we should have told them?” he asked,wrapping his arms around her.

“Nah,kinda think I like us having a secret.” she smirked at him.

“Yeah.Me,too.” he smirked back,pressing a kiss to her mouth.

 


End file.
